makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou Royal Battles/Reimu Hakurei
Reimu Hakurei is the main protagonist and heroine of the Touhou series. She is part of the main cast in the fighting game Touhou Royal Battles ''alongside Marisa Kirisame, Kasen Ibaraki, and Yukari Yakumo. Bio Reimu is the shrine maiden of Hakurei Shrine, in which she is lazy but devoted to her duties on her job. If not investigating strange incidents or peculiar rumors in Gensokyo, she is at her shrine usually dozing off or doing shrine duties such as cleaning, housekeeping, organizing, and etc. But now that the Royal Battles has took place, Reimu has another incident to resolve. Costumes '''Variant 1': Reimu's actual outfit. Variant 2: Reimu's clothes during the PC-98 era. Variant 3: A joke attire where Reimu is dressed as Meimu, a fan character. Movelist Trait Shrine Blessing - When Reimu is below 50% health, she will receive a boost in damage and combo speed until the round ends. Special Moves * Youkai Buster - Reimu throws a bundle of 5 talismans in front of her, all of them flying in a straight line. When the enemy is hit by all of the talismans simultaneously, they are stunned for 1 second. * Mid-Air Ascension Kick - Reimu does a quick kick upwards from a back flip, kicking the opponent when they are in mid-air. Breaks barriers. * Yin-Yang Orb - Reimu throws the Yin-Yang orb in a specified direction, bouncing off walls and ceilings (if there is one). If it has not hit the enemy player in a 5 second duration, it will disappear. If it has hit the enemy player, it will accelerate faster and deal more damage. * Bouncing Orb - Reimu summons the Yin-Yang Orb in a specified position which will bounce for 3 seconds, hitting and stunning the enemy player when it comes into its hitbox. * Directed Talismans - Reimu throws a barrage of talismans that spreads in a horizontal arc, which automically targets the enemy player if it comes into one of the talisman's range. * Floating Wall Jump - When against a wall, Reimu can jump towards it and maintain a foothold in mid-air. * Splitting Talisman - Reimu throws a single talisman in a straight line, which divides into 5 lesser talismans in a wide area when reaching maximum range or when controlled at will. Spell Cards * Kishin Art "Will-o'-the-Wisp Portal" - Reimu summons a gap that will absorb all ranged attacks and projectiles, upon the end of its duration it will summon "Will-o'-the-Wisp Art" shots equal to the number of projectiles the gap has caught. * Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal" - Reimu floats in mid-air and summons two waves of 8 divine spirits that will home on the opponent. During this state, Reimu cannot attack and be stunned but can still be damaged. * Great Barrier "Great Hakurei Barrier" - Reimu summons a barrier around her which will absorb damage until it is exhausted or is broken by a barrier-breaker move. In this state, Reimu will receive 45% less damage and is immune to stuns. Trump Card * "Fantasy Nature" - Reimu floats away from reality for 5 seconds, and then sends out rows of talismans towards the opponent during the alloted time. If a row of talismans successfully hits the enemy player, Reimu will return back to reality and tries to hit the former. If it hits, Reimu will continously assault the enemy with her purification rod, swinging her rod upwards then downwards, stunning the opponent for a few seconds. This can only be used once per game and cannot be used if the player selected the Last Word. Last Word * "To Think There'd be a Shrine Maiden in That Gap!" - Reimu jumps and hits the opponent, banishing them into her gap, binding them with magic arrays inside it, dealing huge amounts of damage multiplied by the amount of Occult Orbs she currently has. This can only be used once per game and cannot be used if the player selected the Trump Card. Misc. TBA